Talk:Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
I fail to see how this guy is not a Complete Monster just because TV Tropes decided he was not "sufficiently heinous" enough. By the standards of the world this movie creates, HE IS. Knight of Cerberus I think he counts as a knight of cerberus. He may have been comical as King Candy, but in the third act, especially when he becomes a cybug, he really seems to darken the tone. He looked so threatening that he was kept out of the kids book. Also, he says things like: "I should thank you, but it'd be more fun to kill you!" "Look at that it's your little friend. Let's watch her die together, shall we?" The rest of the film doesn't seem very dark or serious as it is in the third act. Also, I do think he counts as a complete monster as well. I don't see any point in the movie when he showed redeemable qualities. Catbeast84 (talk) 17:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree with you, just because TV Tropes doesn't think he's a CM doesn't make it a fact. If TV Tropes had a vote on him why can't we do the same? User:LadySatsuki talk) 15:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Umm, why is this guy in the important category? Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 12:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, another thing is isn't the very fact that he is on thw iki at all kind of a spoiler? I did not expect him to be the villain, I didn't care becase the movie looked clicheyed but that's off topic. I only saw it on here and I was shocked. For people who are fans of the wiki, is it possible too hide the page like if you press random it will say "Show secret villain" or in reccomended villains below the cattegroies it could say spoiler villlain. I know this is really advanced but it would be kind of nice. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 03:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Turbo's not heinous enough to be a CM. Robinsonbecky (talk) 3:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion Turbo is very much a CM, and I've just started a blog to discuss him. Lady Satsuki (talk) 3:18, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Chang name back to Turbo Can we please change his name back to "Turbo"? Let's rename it as "Turbo (Wreck-it-Ralph)". There is Turbo (Kirby) and Turbo the killer Cockatiel already. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Envious Villains As its now a catagory, could someone who can edit this page, please add Envious VIllains to his catagories, as it was envy that drove everything Turbo did. General MGD 109 (talk) 19:46, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Envious villain Envious of Road Blasters (and possibly Vanellope). Can anyone add the Envious villains category? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I asked, shortly after the catagory was made. Envy is what drove him to villainy and it continued to drive him to near the end, where he switched to meglomania. General MGD 109 (talk) 16:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) One more thing Turbo's also an Attention-seeker for his crime against Road Blasters, which led to taking over Sugar Rush. Somebody add this category. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Will someone please add King Candy to Category:Attention-Seekers. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) JinxTheShadowyHero (talk) 21:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC)SHOULD WE PUT TURBO IN DIED IN DISGRACE? Main;y, I believe this because of this: Died in Disgrace I believe so since he attempted to run away, he couldn't due to his instincts and he screamed in terror Actually he was able to resist the instincts of a Cy-Bug for a short time before his demise due him being two different people in one body. Revenge-seeker Turbo is a revenge seeker. Categories that NEED TO BE ADDED to Turbo's page Attention seeker, Villains with Gruesome deaths, Envious villains, attempted murderer. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:46, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Complete Monster You said that Turbo is a complete monster because of the film's making. The Poll is up now. Lady Satsuki (talk) 3:18, August 08, 2015 (UTC) He should be Pure Evil, he takes pleasure in watching a child about to be killed and disgraces his entire universe of video game characters by breaking a sacred rule, he was also responsable for destroying 2 video games, which was the home to video game characters that we never see in the film. It's also made clear that he's even worse than other video game villains, even M. Bison, who also feared Ralph was going Turbo. He's not heinous enough. He's the worst character in the story, but he doesn't go the extra mile. He tries to kill the heroes, take over the arcade....generic bad guy villainy. Also, M. Bison in this film is an actor, not the real deal. AustinDR (talk) 09:34, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Another thing that makes his exclusion even more hypocritical is Percival C. McLeach is approved and he isn't even as bad as Turbo. How does Turbo compare to Judge Doom in terms of being evil? He attempted child murder before the events and can be seen as he tries to remove Vanallope’s code but he fails to.--The Pro-Wrestler (talk) 12:11, January 10, 2019 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler Mascot Does he even count as a mascot? Well for his game "TurboTime" then yes.Masonrobledo (talk) 17:02, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay then, a category for this character is necessary in the article. Jringel4 (talk) 19:01, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Trivia I'd add this myself but the page is locked Should it be worth noting that he is, and will likely remain (due to a four-in-a-row imprisonment streak), the last Disney villain to die? (Or is he still alive too?) KillRoy231 (talk) 21:43, October 17, 2016 (UTC) The Cybug that Ate Him The cybug that ate Turbo is the leader and the one that hatched the others - pay attention to the color of the leader when it's patrolling the nest and then look at the color scheme of the cybug that eats Turbo - they are clearly the same, meaning that Turbo merged with the leader to become the strongest virus in the arcade. (Consider adding to trivia) The Lord of Deathless (talk) 03:29, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Default Picture Since the character's true form is the next-to-last plot twist of the entire movie, should the page image initially show King Candy or Turbo? (Yes, I know the movie's info is what makes up the page, but a reader shouldn't be spoiled just by clicking the link to the page.) Pure Evil controversy Only one minute of Turbo's screentime gives us an undisputed glimpse of his true nature. Before that, it isn't clear if Turbo was being himself for his entire time as King Candy, if he was a really good actor, or was driven off his rocker by having what he wanted for so many years. And after that, it isn't clear how much of his behavior was influenced by him being fused with a CyBug. FWIW, I think the dispute over whether Turbo is a Complete Monster stems from the fact that the movie doesn't show enough of his undisputedly true nature to determine just how close he is to being the definition of evil. He abandons his home to take control of another and ends getting them both destroyed. Instead of learning from this mistake, he takes over another game and forces its true leader, who is an innocent child, into isolation. He then tricks the main hero into helping him and then attempts to murder the same child to prevent her from ruining his plans. And all of this was to satisfy his selfish need for fame and attention. I for one think its safe to say that this man has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, but that's just me. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 23:07, February 23, 2020 (UTC) Newer Game The game is called RoadBlasters. Type of Villain Egotistical Monarch